Fairy tail (Juvia x Lucy)
by The DanteShy
Summary: This is a jucy Fanfiction no like no read


(Juvia x Lucy)

Warning contains scenes of Yuri, mention of Yaoi and ships you may not ship you have been warned

\- TheDanteShy

Lucy was bored, more bored tan ever if she was to think about it this would have to be the most bored she has ever been in her life and that was saying something considering her life before fairy tail, but hey stuff like this was bounded to happen considering the situation. Natsu was currently out with Lisanna on a 'date' but that's if you ask Marajane, speaking of Mara she was currently doing a photo shot, Grey had gone to hang out with Lyon, something about catching up but if you asked Lucy it was something different entirely, which wouldn't sit right with her so called 'Love Rival'. Lucy sigh know the situation with her and the blue haired water mage, it's not that she didn't like Juvia far from it, it was just lately she'd been getting a bit more... Different, normally Juvia could make and actual conversation with Lucy, but after the love slide incident Juvia had kept her distance from Lucy at all cost.

Currently she was on the other side of the guild hall at the bar, Lucy couldn't help but look, she would as ways wear a lot of fur clothing which Lucy nether understood, yeah sure she was a water mage but wouldn't she a least get warm or something, Lucy just shrugged it off not wanting to think about it, but every time she looked away from the blunette her eyes would always dart back to the girl, so Lucy think logical closed her eyes and slumped back in her chair, but as soon as she did all she could think about was her.

This begun to annoy Lucy, with a heavy sigh she got up from her chair and walked over to the bar, as she got to the bar she pulled a set next to Juvia, not making any eye contact, as Lucy did this Juvia got up and head out of the guild. Lucy groined and hit her head of the table at this which caught the attention of Cana.

"What's wrong Luc?" Cana questioned as she took a sip of whatever she was drinking

"I'm trying to get Juvia to talk to me" Lucy said not move her head from her position, this caused Cana to arch an eyebrow

"What? You got the hots for her or something?" Cana said with a curious tone as she bag another glass of what ever alcohol the guild had left

"What! No I Don't Have A Thing For Juvia!" Lucy head sprung up from the bar counter her face as red as Erza's hair

"You say that, but your face says otherwise" Cana said with a chuckle

"I just want to talk to her, but she's been avoiding me" Lucy said as she slumped her body over the bar counter, Cana shock her head, took a drink and smiled

"Well maybe you should try to confront her" Cana said trying to give the blonde some advice

"I would if I could" Lucy said with disappointed look on her face

"Well then, if you hurry you could catch her at the market before the day is over" Cana said with a smile, this made Lucy smile in return. Lucy got up and rushed out of the guild in search for Juvia.

Once Lucy got to the market district Lucy began looking high and low for Juvia, she looked in every shop, every restaurant and cafe, Lucy had looked everywhere. As the sun began to distend over Magnolia all hope seemed lost for Lucy, but in the distance she saw a the girl she had been looking for right in her line of sight.

Lucy began running towards the water mage with as much speed as she could as she got close Juvia took a short cut down and ally, which meant now Lucy and Juvia could talk without being disturbed.

As Juvia made her way down the ally she felt a tight grasp on her shoulder, Juvia turned around to see an out of breath Lucy, they both stood there in silence not one of them speaking a word

"Juvia is sorry" Juvia was the first to break the ice, she said looking down at the floor with a saddened look on her face

"Why have you been completely avoiding me Juvia?" Lucy said with her hand still on Juvia's shoulders "have I done or said something wrong?" Juvia didn't answer she just kept looking at the floor "does this have something to do with the love side?" This cause them both to blush. Juvia look up a Lucy who wore a strong demanding face. The next thing that happened Lucy did not see coming, Juvia full on, not holding back kissed Lucy right then and there, it didn't last long before Juvia pulled away releasing what she had done

"Juvia is sorry, Lucy" Juvia said as she walked away, but as she did Lucy grab hold of Juvia's wrist and stopped her from getting away, the next thing that happened was something Juvia couldn't understand, Lucy kissed her, needless to say she kissed her back immedetly, it didn't last long but for Juvia it lasted a lifetime

"So I'm guessing this is why you've been avoiding me" Lucy said with a big smile holding Juvia in her arms

"After the love side, Juvia couldn't stop think about how people who road the love side together, would find their one true love" Juvia said looking up at the blonde wizard

"Well I'm willing to give it a shot if you are" Lucy said with a blush as she rubbed the back of her head, Juvia didn't say a word she just hugged Lucy or her new girlfriend, needless to say Lucy hugged her back

After a couple weeks of keeping their relationship a secret, Lucy and Juvia thought it would be better for them to tell the guild, after they told their fellow guild members that they were together the other fairy tail members were more than happy to congratulate them. Juvia then joined her girlfriend on her jobs with the other members of Lucy's team, which none objected too it was still a chance for Lucy and Juvia to test their love against all odds and when I say that I mean it, because when does something normal ever happen at fairy tail (Never). After a couple years of beating up bad guys, finding hidden treasure and stopping Grey and Natsu fighting every day, Lucy finally poped the question to Juvia, which Juvia spent no time in answering yes and know we return only 19 years later to a some what different story.

"You want to go flame brain" 5 young fairy wizards stood out side the new guild hall of fairy tail 25 years have past science the Lucy and Juvia had got together

"Want a piece of me ice breath" said a young man wearing a scarf similar to that of Natsu dragneels he wore a black over coat and brown shorts, his hair was white but had one line of pink going down it, this was Kasai dragneel son of Natsu and Lisanna and like his father he's quite the hothead and unlike his parents he be very gulable, this ability is like his fathers he is a dragon slayer

"Ok hothead me and you right" said the other male in the group of five he wore only grey dress pants and an open white short sleeved shirt, he had very light Grey hair this was Aisu fullbuster, son of Grey and Lyon and like his father he has a habit of taking off his clothes and unlike his parents he always it's better to freeze his problems, his magic is lce maker magic

"Guys please stop fighting" said the light blue cat, who was hovering over the two, this was Joi son of Happy and Carla, who like his father had a obsession for eating anything fish like but unlik them he has a knack for being too over joyous

"sigh, there like their like the father" one of the female wizards in the group said she had purple hair and wore a full suit of female knight armour, this is Senshi Fernades, daughter of Erza and Mystogan, like her mother she can be very stubbed and unlike her parents she has a thing for sleeping at the wrong times, her type of magic is to be able to reequip any type of weapon on command

"What can expect" the finale member of the group, a girl with light blue hair with blonde ends, wore a small fur jacket and mini shirt, this is Ame Heartfilia, daughter of Lucy and Juvia, she has a set of spirt keys and can use water magic at will, like her mother she has a habit of eyeing every female in the area and unlike her parents she is the proud leader of the strongest team in fairy tail. "Ok everyone you ready to do this"


End file.
